Death
by Looking to the sky to save me
Summary: Just an angsty fic I wrote. Warning CHARACTOR DEATH!


**Death**

He crawled towards the door, leaving a trail of blood as he went. He grasped the handle and climbed up, using it as a support. He opened the door and stumbled using the doorframe to hold himself up. The young man could hear and feel the blood dripping from his side and leg onto the floor.

Molly Weasley sat at the kitchen table, knitting. She worked by the low flicker of a candle, wooly hats and gloves scattered all over the table. Molly sat here because she was unable to fall asleep there was something in the bottom of her heat telling her; something was wrong, very wrong. She jumped as the door opened, looking up to see a figure, unsteady and covered in blood.

She screamed and leapt up, wand in hand, prepared to defend her family. Molly was, like her daughter, excellent at some of the more unusual curses.

Arthur Weasley was woken suddenly, he felt his wife's shock and fear. He grabbed the wand from the bedside table and ran down the stairs. He opened the kitchen door slowly, wand ready to attack. He looked at his wife who stood, sleeves up, wand out, looking at the doorway. Arthur muttered at spell and the lights in the kitchen came on.

In the doorway stood a young man of about 20 whose clothes were ripped and covered in blood, some fresh and some dried. He had to lean against the doorpost to hold him up, breathing in short, sharp gasps. Sharp pain seemed wreck his body with each of these short breaths. His face was caked in blood, dirt and bruises; his hair a mess, tangled and a very familiar red colour.

"Percy!" Molly cried as her thirds oldest son stood in the doorway. Her voice was filled with worry and fear for her son. No matter what hurt he had caused them, he was suffering much more than they were.

Percy seemed to collapse. He fell to the floor with a sigh of pain. Molly ran and lifted him up. Arthur ran to help and they carried their son to the small couch near the door leading out of the kitchen. He lay on the coach groaning in pain the blood still pouring from his wounds.

"Arthur, fire call Hogwarts, we need Dumbledore and Poppy as soon as possible. I'll go and wake Charlie, he knows best how to stop bleeding."

Molly ran upstairs as fast and as quietly as she could. She didn't want to wake the others staying at the burrow for Christmas. Harry, Ron and the twins all lay asleep in the twins' old room on the second landing, and on the third Ginny and Hermione slept. When Molly reached Ron's old room at the top of the house she pushed the door open. She shook Charlie hoping he would wake up as quietly as possible.

"Charlie, wake up. We need you. Charlie, Charlie?" She shook him and he woke with a yell. Bill woke up suddenly grabbed his wand and said "Lumos".

"AHH! Mum. You scared the life out of me. Why are you here?" Charlie asked.

"Percy is downstairs, he's…in a bad way. He is bleeding badly, please come and heal him, he needs it. Please I know he was wrong before but…he is your brother…forgive him…forget please just heal him." She begged him. Charlie nodded and Bill looked worried.

They followed their mother down the stairs to the kitchen. When they saw their younger brother lying on the couch blood dripping down his face, shaking and breathing in short pants, Charlie knew it was bad.

Bill knew it to. He could see Charlie's face. After 24 years of knowing his brother he could read his expressions pretty well. It was really bad.

Charlie quickly cast two spells. One took all of Percy's clothes away leaving him in his underwear and the other cleaned off all the dried blood.

At this point Arthur came back.

"The floo network has been immobilized. We have no way of getting help. We can't get hold of Dumbledore, we can't get to St Mungo's and Poppy is out of reach."

Charlie, who was looking over Percy, knew this was even worse. Percy needed professional medical attention immediately. Percy had bad bruising, possible internal damage and many cuts. The wounds on his legs seemed to have been made with a dagger and had been cursed to stay open: the blood didn't see to be clotting. He had gashes on his head and on his shoulder. The one on his head had been made by something heavy falling on him the one on his shoulder had been made by a whip. Percy was gently turned over and on his back lay nine welts.

"One…for…each…of…the…Weasleys…he…said…we…were…a…disgrace…to…the…world…"Percy managed in short painful gasps. Charlie muttered a few spells and exhaled loudly.

"I…am…dying…aren't…I?" He asked Charlie.

"Yes…If we can't get you to a healer you will die." Charlie said softly, watching his brother take slow painful breaths. "Would you like me to get Ron, the twins and Ginny?" Percy nodded, even this simple movement made him wince in pain. There was a long cut down the back of his neck which was only just healed.

Bill ran to get his other siblings shaking, almost crying though trying to be strong for his family.

Percy tried to talk "Mum…I…am…so…sorry…I…love you…so much…I was…mis…taken…please… for…give…me…It…was…three…young…death…eaters…two…I…recog…nised…for…Hog…warts…they…attacked…me…and…a…receptionist…I…couldn't…save…her…she…died…so…much…blood." The young man drifted into silence.

Charlie observed his brother in quiet reflection. All the anger he felt towards him had faded away when he had seen this horrible form lying on the couch. This was his younger brother, he was dying, and there was no time for hatred. It didn't matter anymore.

Bill came downstairs followed by Ron, Fred, Ginny, George, Hermione and Harry. Hermione and Harry stayed in the Hallway, knowing that this should be a Weasley family time and they should not get involved.

Percy was losing too much blood. Charlie knew the end was near for him and his family crowded round his bed. Molly stroked his hair and the rest of them crowded round. Harry and Hermione stood watching their friends brother in his last few minuets of life.

"Mum…Dad…I am…so…sorry. Ron…Ginny…I was…wrong…I didn't…mean…it" Percy stopped and spluttered. "Charlie…Bill…Fred…George…I love…you guys…I…really…am…sorry" He paled, the pain was unbearable.

"Percy, we love you, you know that? We know your sorry…and so are we. We should have tried harder…" Molly told him.

"Mum…please…tell…Harry…I am…sorry…I…wish…I…could…have…told…him…myself." Percy's breathing became forced.

"I am right here Percy. I heard you." Harry told him moving into the room with Hermione on his heels.

"Ron…tell…Hermione…how…much…you…love…her…don't…let…her…slip…away" Percy told Ron his eyes beginning to close. "I…love…you…all…so…much"

Even though he made mistakes, they were willing to forgive him. He was family, they loved him. He made a error of judgment, he had paid for that now that was forgotten. He need them, he was dying.

His breathing slowed down, his eyes were closed. His Mother placed a kiss on his head, his Father held his hand. His five brothers all were crying quietly. Charlie was by his face, Bill was holding his free hand and Fred and George were kneeling at the foot of the couch. Hermione was holding Ron's hand while Harry was hugging Ginny.

Percy Weasley took his last breath surrounded by all his family. His life was complete.

"He's dead."

Please comment on this. It helps me get better. BUT please dont flame, I am very sensitive.


End file.
